


matutine

by beenummy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, IchiRuki Month, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenummy/pseuds/beenummy
Summary: what does it mean to live in a dreamlike state; where time does not touch you; when midnight is comfort and daylight is the enemy - without her?IR Month 2020 - day i: once upon a dream.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	matutine

_love came in stages._

one.

two.

three.

like tidal waves, rukia became the moon and ichigo did all he could to sway - to wane to her iridescence. she took him into her arms like a full moon and he folded perfectly within her shape; she let his hand go within the new moon and he became inconsequential - non-existent.

he was capable in the sun - but not greedy as he had been just months ago. he took what he needed, spoke when spoken to, robotic, record-keeping, stagnant and still. mosquitoes nested in his waters and drained the light from his eyes. ‘ **where did the light go?** ’ he kept asking the river each time he walked past; silence followed him home in the form of a ghost shadow.

_love was never meant to be chronological._

eyes closed and the greys turned to sepia through rose-coloured glasses in darkness. stars shot through his veins without a care, blood circulating as ordered by the beating in his chest. through spite, he saw colour; through anguish, he heard rain; through loneliness, he _felt_.

autumn came, and winter betrayed his thoughts of fleeting hope… again. spring touched his cheek while sitting in a classroom, as he watched three pairs of feet run out of a classroom out the door. he remained, with his loss of faith trailing right after them.

_love meant: **to live.**_

and Ichigo damn near tried when a meteor disguised as a star came down on him and offered him repentance; the relief of sight; the sting of a fight. lost in a whirlwind of adrenaline and frustration - when three defined wrinkles embedded his brow, he almost choked on the air he breathed when he heard her voice for the first time in seventeen months.

eyes closed and the greys had turned into vibrant colours he couldn’t name. the stars shot through lightning veins with purpose and his blood circulated through throbbing bruises, blue, black and his favourite colour - purple. through her tone of concern, he saw light; through each syllable she had spoken, he heard haunted laughter; through Rukia saying his name, he felt like Ichigo again.

loves comes in stages. short bursts, or elongated months.

one - ~~betrayal.~~

two - _helplessness._

three - **presence.**

he could taste blood and salt; rain poured in and out of him - through him. knees scraped, defeatist attitude set in the moment his eyes met with the figure of his father and the almost painless stab of another knife in his back. he could feel his mouth move into a question but couldn’t hear the sound. love came back, almost like a dream; like so many before - once upon a fleeting, beautiful dream. senses hit three fold; heartbeat increasing in threes, her name coming out in three syllables -

“ _Rukia._ ”


End file.
